the crud from under the bed
by mewt66
Summary: this is base on a episode from the new adventure of Winnie the pooh and this is a lot more different then the ep


It was a Saturday morning .Bianca Had just woke up on a beautiful day . she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and after that .she enter her bed room to play .she play with everything for three hour. Then she wanted to go out side .but her mom came to see her room and it was a mess .; what a mess said liz .'yeah so what said Bianca .,; clean your room said liz ., but I don't want to said Bianca ., do it or your be grounded said liz ., and so Bianca clean her room .; but she didn't Know how to clean her room so she just push all the toys under the bed. And as she push them under the bed they all disappears .; what the what happen to my toy she cried ., Bianca look under bed they were all gone. ' then something pull her in ., when she woke up she was in a new place '. hay where I am I and how did I get here hmm some think much of pull me here but why said Bianca ;she stared to look around..  
Then she notice her toy horse.. Bianca went to look at it as she stare at it ..it was really big ';then snowy became alive s., hello Bianca said snowy ., snowy I been looking for you I lost you for weeks why are you here she ask him .,; will you drop me here when you were sleeping . I was here for a week and what you doing down here and why your so small she ask .,  
I don't know something pull me in said Bianca .,; really hmm but why she ask .,; I don't know said Bianca  
will since you here would you like a ride on my back she ask her ;' so Bianca and snowy were now together they went to fine a way to Leave but little did they know someone was watching them and it was evil ,.,meanwhile Bianca and snowy were lost .;  
BUT THEN A small red and fuzzy dust ball Was coming There Way ., Hey What is That she ask snowy ., I Don't Know said snowy ., Hello said slud .; who are you said Bianca,. Why AM slud and am here to bring you to the king of disgusting said slud .'. but WHY doe he want me she ask .;' why TO talk to you of course said slud ., I don't know Bianca maybe we shouldn't trust this guy beside he creepy  
And what IF this king IS evil said snowy ., Oh come ON He Might Try and help us so let go an talk to him, said Bianca ;. ;' follow me said slud ., they follow slud .as there saw the castle IT was so Dirty that almost puke her breakfast ., yuk it so disgusted said Bianca .;, I would never Live Here said Bianca;. Thank you we keep it that way said slud ;. As the Door OPEN .and as their enter ,.,hay that Bianca said a solder ., Bianca notice some thing green;; it was a green hand with claw .as there came closer their saw a POOL OF slim ., AND IT GROW INTO A GIANT Slim MONSTER with blood red eye and a evil smile;. Hello Bianca show nice to met you said crud .,;hey how did you know my name she ask him ., YEAH WHY DID YOU pull HER IN said snowy ;'  
MY name IS CRUD and I know ALL about you like to dirty your room and I would like your help said crud ,. 'You want my help said Bianca ., yes to do this said crud ., THEN His solider OPEN A BIG DOOR Bianca saw all of her toys there WERE Passing  
Slim TO each other and they would put Slim in a machined., some of the dolls notice her ,.; Hey those are my toys What are THEY Doing here she ask .; THIS IS MY Slim MACHINED IT Will Dirty the whole World and it will be mine HA. HA. HA said crud ., you cant do that it wrong I may dirty my room but that doesn't mean that you can dirty the whole world and forget I wont help you I rather clean then help you said Bianca ., .,; THAT REALLY MADE CRUD MAD ;.; YOU WELL HELP ME ore's said crud ., oh yeah who going to make me said Bianca ., THEN CRUD order His ' get them and lock them away he order ., RUN SNOWY AND GET HELP said Bianca ,..,. BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU said snowy.,  
I BE FINE JUST GET ALEX QUICK said Bianca ., SNOWY RAN AS FAST AS SHE CAN.; HA .HA .HA YOUR NEVER Leave your be here forever said crud ;' I will stop you and when I do you be all wash up said Bianca ., I hate THAT Words said crud ;. So Bianca was capture ., CRUD is going FORCE her TO HELP HIM ;';meanwhile Bianca trap under there for to days and family were worry about her,. they were looking everywhere for her .,  
Bianca where are you said liz ., I cant fine her she gone said rob ,.; my baby where could she be said liz ., don't worry mom I look for her ok said alex ., ok but I want you to have this said liz ., and A bar of soap why would I need it she ask ;.. just in cast beside I have a feeling that you might need it said liz .; so  
Liz and rob sat down in the living room..' but meanwhile Bianca was trap like a rat a toy solider came to get her ,. aright slave you got work to do he order her ., no I wont do it said Bianca ., you see Bianca may look powerless but she know to never true a evil villain,. then crud enter ., where is my new slave I much used her for evil said crud .,; she wont come out said tom '.,hmm I think I got some think that will make her obey me said crud ., he call Dr gross you see Dr gross was a evil doctor and who work for crud., Doctor I believe you may have something for Bianca said crud.,;  
yes I do and it a control collar once you put it on Bianca your be able to control her said ., ., I never wear that stupid thing and you cant make me said Bianca ;' will I guest I can destroy raven said crud.;. a solder bring raven in the room .,. no you cant leave her alone crud I do it said Bianca as she stared to cry ,.. good guard bring Bianca to me and make raven a slave said crud ., ., so Bianca was force to wear a collar to obey her master and so Bianca was put to work on the machined with her toys .,  
meanwhile in Bianca room all the toys were all upset .; what can we do Bianca trap under there said pooh .; maybe we can save her said meg ., ' but how crud powerful and he can make any toy be his slave said snowy ' stop moving someone coming in said ann. .,; they all stop moving ., two kids enter Bianca room it was alex and jen ., Alex ask Jen to help her to fine her sister '; Hay Alex Do you think we will fine her she ask .;

I don't know she never been gone for three day now am worry what if someone kidnap her said alex ., I believe I know someone capture her said a voice ., who said that was it you said alex ., no it wasn't me said jen ., I did said a voices., as they look down .,; hello am meg ., but how they talking that impossible said alex ., yeah that weird said jen .,; sure it possible with love you see Bianca had the power to bring toy alive and she did it with love but the most important we need to do is to save Bianca said ann. ., you mean you know where she is said alex ., yes I do said ann. Alex what you think we should do said jen . I think we should listen so where is Bianca said alex .;, s she was pull under the bed said snowy ., said but how and why said jen .; by crud he a giant mean green slim monster and he forcing Bianca to do all of his dirt work and he want to dirt the world and contort the kids and everyone else said pooh ;. that terrible I got to stop him but how said alex .,  
if crud is a slum ball then maybe we can use a Vacuum cleaner to suck him in said jen '.; that a great idea Jen said alex ., so Alex look though the house for a Vacuum cleaner., she find it and she came back in the room ;., ok let save Bianca said alex ., Alex how are you going go under bed your big and what if crud see you said meg ., she got a point Alex you need to get small to go under the bed said snowy ., will how did Bianca got under there said alex crud had a machine that pull her in said snowy ,.; then Jen got an idea .; I got it maybe we can shrunk ourselves said jen ., that good idea but where are we going get a shrunk ray said alex ., Alex can you keep a secret said snowy ., sure I can said alex .,; follow me said snowy ., so snowy lead them to the bathroom '.why are we in a bathroom said alex ., because Bianca has a secret lab said pooh ';. Wait a minute if Bianca has a lab would it be in a big room said jen ,.; then snowy press a button ., and it teleported them to the lab .;. they were amaze that Bianca keep a secret from them ., I cant believe that my sister had lab and she never told me but why said alex .,; because you see to you Bianca wasn't smart but down here she smarter then anyone said meg .,;  
but why said jen ., because if Bianca told you that she had a lab you would tell everyone about it and everyone would bug her said pooh .,; but how did she get all this stuff down here said alex .,; do you remember that some of your family junk disappear said meg .,; yes dad away take it to the dump said alex .,; not true you see when your dad put it in the garbed bag Bianca away steal it to used it said snowy .;. oh I remember one night  
when watching TV I saw Bianca carrying something and I ask what you got their and Bianca away said nothing then she went to the bathroom and now I know said alex ., so is everyone ready to save Bianca said snowy ., am ready let kick his butt said alex ., so they the ship ., meg shrunk the ship .the ship went under Bianca bed ., meg stay back to keep in eye on the parents.;. meanwhile Bianca and the toy were sill working on the machine .; so is it done said crud ., ,;' it almost done master it will be done by midnight said Bianca ., 'good but if it not done by midnight you and your toys will be put in the dunging forever Ha. Ha. Ha said crud ,.; as he lift ., what are we going do said raven ;' I don't know said may .,  
don't give up guys am sure snowy got some help and guy remember never give up said Bianca ., 'she right am sure they be he to save us said Emily ., meanwhile pooh was sill diving the ship .; are we there yet said jen ., no not yet said snowy ., 'are you sure we going get their said alex ., 'yes where get their soon said snowy ., then snowy stop ';. why did we stop said jen ?;. 'because where here said pooh .,; wow it big and dirty said jen ;., they notice a bunch of toy solider,.; hey Alex I got and idea said jen .;' Jen went in the back of the ship . She fine toy Solider uniforms., here put them on said jen .,; are sure this will work she ask ? ';.it will work trust me said jen ., ' so their put the uniforms on ' as they enter the caster .,.. as they look around the castle they couldn't fine Bianca ;' I can't fine her said alex .,; maybe we can ask someone said alex .'; ,. hey you do you know where the slaves are said jen ., that way said tom ';thanks said jen .,; a they look inside .they saw Bianca and some toys working on the machine,;' oh no poor Bianca Jen did you get the Vacuum cleaner said alex ';.i got it right here said jen .'; good said alex .,; crud enter the room ;''; so is it done now said crud ,.; yes master it ready said Bianca .;' good now turn it on now he order .'; then raven turn it on,. soon the whole world will be dirty and it will all be mine Ha. Ha. Ha said crud .,master since we build it will you set us free said Bianca ., no beside I think I keep you as a pet wahahah ., and then a voice said not so fast crud '; who are you said crud .,; am Alex.; and Am Jen and we going stop you ,.; said Alex you made it said Bianca .,; so how your going stop me said crud ,.; ok Jen suck him in said alex .;' jen show him the vacuum cleaner ,.; crud saw it .' then he grabbed Bianca .'; hey put me down said Bianca .,; oh no he got her said jen .;' hey put her down now said alex ,.; never with Bianca on my side I will use her for evil Ha. Ha. Ha said crud ., just then Alex remember her mom give her a bare of soap,., hey Bianca mom want it me to give this to you said alex ., she throw it to Bianca., ' good all mom said Bianca .; she show it to crud ,.; stop it put it away said crud ,.' ok but first put me down she order him .'; Bianca ran to her sister ,. ok Alex suck him in said Bianca .,; You heard her turn it on jen said alex .,' jen turn it on .'; no SLUD where are you said crud .,'; am coming master said slud .'; they got suck in and there never come back ,.' hooray where save said lily .,;  
thank you Alex I was so scary said Bianca ';it ok Bianca am here and I never let anyone hurt you again said alex .,as alex hug her .,; ok Alex I Love you said Bianca .,' and I love you to little sis said alex .,' ' aww that so cute said may ' yeah Bianca lucky to have her as a sister said lily ;.' thank you for saving us Alex if it wouldn't been for you we be still crud slaves said raven .,; no problem I only came here to save my sister said alex .;' and thank you Jen now he gone for good said raven .,; al it was nothing said jen ;'. So they all went home l' hey Alex how did you get here said Bianca ?'; will snowy told us that you had a lab and we use your shrink ray said alex .,'; what oh no pleas Alex don't till mom And dad if they new it wouldn't be good said Bianca ;'. don't worry I wont till said alex .,;' so liz was happy that her daughters were home., and they told they parent everything will not everything

the end


End file.
